


'Don't play with me...'

by C4l1m3



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4l1m3/pseuds/C4l1m3
Summary: * knock knock *The gentle touch of Namjoon’s knuckles on the Genius’ lab door fell into the nothing of Yoongi’s silence. Namjoon tried again, a gentle soft knocking on that door, but yet again… no answer backDealing with some music problems could turn into something different, where music is made by bodies.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, SugaMon
Kudos: 10





	'Don't play with me...'

* knock knock *  
The gentle touch of Namjoon’s knuckles on the Genius’ lab door fell into the nothing of Yoongi’s silence. Namjoon tried again, a gentle soft knocking on that door, but yet again… no answer back  
‘Pretty sure he is inside…’ softly said Namjoon talking to himself. His eyes caught the numeric pad just near the door knob. He looked around, feeling guilty just thinking about entering that pincode which was trusted by Yoongi himself, just in case he forgot it again. Namjoon bit his lower lip and then lifted up his right shoulder ‘Well… he asked me to come… so if he doesn’t answer, I guess I’m allowed to enter’ ,he tried to convince himself that everything was just fine.

His breath started to get faster as his heartbeats while his fingertips were running on the keypad. He almost got scared by the sound of the door lock, reached for the knob while pushing and shyly peaking through the door  
‘Hyung?’ he realized that his voice was too low anyway, so he cleared his throat and tried again ‘Hyung?!’ it is just now that he noticed the headset covering Yoongi’s ears. Namjoons smiled, ‘Of course…’he whispered ,while taking out his cellphone and quickly digits a short text. A couple of seconds later, Yoongi reached for his phone and took away his headset. He slowly turned, just to cross eyes with Namjoon and he smiled at him  
‘I’m sorry... ‘ he said ,bowing his head a bit,‘I was working on this new song… and got too focused on it…’ he looked behind Joonie, to the door and then he stood up just to walk and check if the door was closed. Yoongi reached for the door knob and pushed it, just for a moment too long before closing his eyes for a second and let his sense of smell catch that familiar scent that came from Joonie.  
‘Sorry if I used the code to enter’ said Namjoon bowing his head  
‘I gave you the code and I asked you to come…’ Yoongi replied with a smile ,looking at his leader from his shorter position. Yoongi stopped there for a second, like he was getting lost in those deep dark eyes that are looking back at him.  
‘So… you said you needed me…?’ asked Namjoon whilst smiling and following Yoongi back to his desk.  
‘Yeah… I am having some problems with this bridge… I need someone to listen to it, I’ve worked on it for hours and I can’t understand what is wrong!’ he says with frustration in his voice,changing the mixer volume from the headset to the ambient audio ‘Sit there… and listen’ says while offering a chair near his. Yoongi hits the play button ,searching Namjoons face for reactions.  
The leader closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, whilst listening to the music, he doesn’t understand what Yoongi is struggling with.‘So… what’s the problem?’ he asks.  
Yoongi looks Namjoon straight in the eye ‘You can’t feel it?’ he inhales deeply and reaches for his midi keyboard. Namjoon looks at him reaching that piece of equipment, his looks following his hyungs arm and then his fingers grab the keyboard and for a second he holds his breath.  
‘Listen’ ,Yoongi’s voice wakes up Namjoon who nods and tries to focus on the music, but his eyes can’t just stop looking at Yoongi’s hands and the second after.. his fingers are caressing Yoongi’s soft skin. Yoongi lets his leader touch his hands, but the song changes completely to something else, something slower and with keys getting closer to his leader. 

Namjoon wasn’t aware of the silence until Yoongi’s voice reached his ears, suddenly he realised their fingers were playing with each others...  
‘Joonie?!’  
‘Mh?!’ The leader’s eyes make their way to Yoongi’s face, stopping on his lips in the exact same moment when his Hyungs tongue is caressing his own lower lip,just the second before Yoongi’s bites it, gently and without hiding the real meaning behind it. A little smirk shaped Yoongis mouth while his whole body started to move towards Namjoon and a second later, the blonde rapper was sitting on his leaders hips .‘Earth is calling our leader…’ he says loudly before whispering in Namjoon ears ‘Anybody home?’ and pulling himself closer to his leader chest.  
Namjoons breath started to get fast again and his heart skipped a beat ‘Can’t you tell yourself?’he asks, grabbing his Hyungs ass with both hands ,pulling his hips towards his own. Namjoon’s excitement is pretty obvious,too obvious for Yoongi not to notice. He blushed,when he felt how excited his leader was .Namjoon moved his mouth closer to Yoongi’s left ear just to whisper ‘It hurts…’ ,the tip of his tongue reaching his Hyungs skin, licking his ear and stopping ,only to gently bite his lobe. Yoongi tilted his head to the right, just to make more space for Joonie's mouth on his neck, the warm breath of his leader made the blonde rapper shiver from head to toe and a soft moan escaped Yoongi’s mouth. Namjoon closed his eyes and smiled when he hears that moan he loves so much,only to give a little bite to that neck and suck it gently  
‘No signs…’ whispered Yoongi while trying to breath  
‘That’s an unfair rule…’ complains Namjoon, he knows exactly the reason for it, but he likes to complain like a kid sometimes just to provoke his Hyung...and the answer didn’t take that long to come out.  
‘Not where everybody can see it…’ Yoongi says grabbing Joonies left hand and guiding it under his t-shirt to his chest ‘There is plenty of space left… where that sexy mouth can do whatever it wants…’ Joonie lets his fingers run all over Yoongi’s chest. It doesn’t take long for those gentle fingertips to find what they are looking for, and after a gentle caress ,Joonie decides to pinch his Hyung’s left nipple,still licking his neck. He knows how to mix a bit of pain, with a pinch of pleasure and what’s the delicate balance that turns his Hyung on. Yoongi’s body didn’t take long to react to his lovers touch. As his nipple got hard under those fingertips, something else got harder than a second before… just under the belt, pushing towards Joonie’s excitement.  
When Joonie knew that he reached his first goal, he grabbed his Hyung ass again, firmly this time and squeezed hard while his mouth moved from his lovers neck to his mouth. He didn’t have to fight that much to violate his lover lips with his tongue, looking for his dancing partner for a humid and hot kiss. Their tongues started to search for each other, while their moans and breaths were mixing in each other’s mouths. Yoongi, who was still on top of Joonie, pushed his hips closer to his lover’s, as he started to move them and their members caressing through the clothes. Yoongi’s left hand reaches behind Joonie’s head, his fingers grabbing his hair and pulling it from time to time, just long enough to force Joonie to be left thirsty for his Hyung mouth even so they were still connected by a little bridge made of saliva. Joonies breath spiked when Yoongi’s right hand slipped in his pants...and a moan of disappointment escaped the Leader lips  
‘You’re always so impatient… Namjoon’ whispers. Yoongie ,whilst staring at that vision of his leaders face, twistedfrom the pleasure of the moment. He could see Namjoons chest moving fast, longing for fresh air. He started to caress his lover dick through his boxers, grabbing it firmly and moving his hand up and down ever so slowly  
‘Oh God…’ whispers Joonie trying to reach for his Huyngs lips again, but Yoongi keeps his hold of Namjoons hair ,forcing him to stay put whilst the blonde rapper was enjoying the vision of his leader getting lost in the pleasure that he was giving him.‘Yoongi’... the voice of someone who is almost begging his lover for something more, and his hips started to move a little accordingly to Yoongi’s movements. Namjoon bites his lover lips, while Yoongi started to lick his neck from the base to his chin, slowly and with just the tip of his tongue ‘Don’t play with me… please’ ...Namjoon begs breathlessly.  
‘Shhhh’ started Yoongi while breathing into his lovers skin, “ I Know you don’t like it quick and easy… let your Hyung take care of you” that hot breath and deep voice made Namjoon melt and moan louder. Yoongi’s tongue caresses gently his lover neck, from the bottom to his ear, stopping here and there,only to land soft kisses, he doesn’t want marks on his body and doesn’t want to leave them on Namjoon’s either. He could feel Namjoon’s dick getting harder by the second, every touch, every move he does with his right hand, is a new shiver followed by a louder moan from Namjoons lips. Yoongi feels his lovers hands squeezing his ass ,asking for more, begging for more… until his right hand left his ass and made its way under Yoongi’s clothes.Differently from his Hyung, Namjoon went straight to grab that hard paradise he just needs to taste and feel. He decided to leave the soft games to his Hyung and go down for the hardcore game.  
Yoongi hides his face in that gap between his lover chin and neck, that soft spot built exactly for the only purpose of hiding and suffocate a louder moan. Yoongi holds his breath when he realized that those long, perfect fingers are around his erection.  
‘Namjoon…’ he whispered in surprise. He stopped to play with his lover dick for a second just to enjoy his touch, moaning in his ear. Yoongi started to move his hips following the rhythm that his leader is playing. It took several minutes to Yoongi before going back to kiss that sinful mouth that was starving for. Their lips were build for each other,a perfect combination like missing pieces of a perfect jigsaw. Faster Namjoon hand moves, naughtier their mouths become, they are looking for each other tongues, biting each other’s lips, scratching their skin under their nails, running all over their perfect bodies. Yoongi was really close already but he didn’t want to end his pleasure that soon… it was weeks since last time they had time alone.He grabs Namjoon by his hair again, forcing him to pull back his head, again. Namjoon was taken by surprise, his breath is fast and his face is twisted by that immense pleasure.  
‘Wha…’ he was about to ask, while Yoongi stands up forcing Namjoon to loose the grip on his member he was so desperate for.  
‘Not so fast…’ whispered Yoongi looking straight in his leader eyes ‘Not this fast!’ he said again. He’s stepping back a bit, letting go of Namjoon and pressing his fingers in his own hair. Namjoon was still sitting ,looking at Yoongi, in his eyes pure lust, his lower lip trapped in a bite, all his body ready to get closer to his Hyung again  
‘Are you bored?’ asks Namjoon. Yoongi moves his head left and right  
‘Not at all…’ says with that hot and deep voice that only Namjoon has the pleasure to ear  
‘So what then?’ asks again the Leader. Yoongi started to take off his shirt, allowing Namjoon to admire his perfect pale skin he normally tends to hide. Namjoon eyes start to wander over that body, gazinging over every single inch of it… every time there is something new to discover. Yoongi threw the shirt on the floor, takes away his slipper launching them on the other side of the room, quickly followed by his black pants… leaving an almost naked Hyung in front of a very excited Namjoon. The leaders hand slowly went to grab his own cook while watching that body getting showed a small bit at the time. He is caressing himself slow and gently, doesn’t want to come without his Hyung. He just wants to enjoy the view, catch every muscle of his lover moving, stretching… imagine all kind of kinky stuff his perverted mind can think of. He starts to bite his lower lip, wet it with his tongue and starts to move his hand quicker ,hot and impatient with arousal.  
‘Are you trying to finish without me?’ says an annoyed Yoongi, staring at that Greek God looking man who is enjoying himself because of him. Namjoon can’t hold back any longer and jumps from the chair, longing both hands to grab his Hyung wrists and pushing him to the wall behind him. Namjoon pushed his whole body against Yoongi’s ,pressing him to the wall and blocking his hands over his head  
‘Stop teasing me like that!’he orders, looking into Yoongis deep brown eyes and watching him from his higher position ‘I know you’re my Hyung, but I’m your Leader… and you shouldn’t tease me like that!’ He says right before going back to kiss that mouth that he really desires with every cell of his body.Yoongi tries to fight a bit, put on a small act for his Leader, but soon enough he just lets Namjoon kiss him with that passion that turns him on and sends vibrations all over his body. Every kiss that goes deeper in Yoongi’s mouth is a push to his body, who reacts to Namjoon very eloquently. Even if the musician is just in his underwear, he feels the urge to set his erection free. He moans and tries to beg, but his words die into Namjoon's mouth mixed with their excitement. Namjoon trapps Yoongi’s wrists with is left hand, taking advantage of his long fingers, on top of his Hyungs head while the right hand goes to grab his sex. He holds that treasure with a solid grip, moving his hand up and down, moving it fast enough to feel Yoongi’s body shiver like he is on the edge of coming. Yoongi is panting and moaning ,he feels the urge to separate from his lover's mouth ,to be able to breathe in some fresh air. His moans are getting louder and louder...when all of the sudden Namjoons stops, leaving his Hyung hanging a second away of his satisfaction. Yoongi’s eyes look straight to ceiling, his mouth wide open whilst inhaling all the air he can… and until Namjoon whispered into his ear  
‘I thought you had said that my Hyung wanted to take care of me…’ with deep and sexy voice and a really mischievous tone. Yoongi holds his breath and moves his head a little,just enough to look into his lover’s eyes again and smirk at him.  
‘I did’ he confirms ‘Do you need any particular care?’ asks with the same mischievous tone Namjoon just gave him. He didn’t get any answer, Namjoon puts his hands on his Hyung shoulders gives a little push down, gently and calmly, he doesn’t want nor to rush him, not to be rude  
‘I have something and it’s really, really needy at the moment…’ he replied before he winks at his Hyung and bites his own lip.Yoongi didn’t fight against Namjoon's push and lets himself fall onto his knees in front of his lover. Namjoon is still dressed and all that Yoongi’s eyes can admire is that naughty swelling trapped in his Leaders pants.  
Slowly Yoongi’s fingers reach Namjoon’s belt ,opening it and move down his pants to set free that glorious piece of paradise that is straight showing off just in front of his pale face. A smirk drew on Yoongi’s lips… as he is breathing gently on that long dick causing a moan coming from Namjoon mouth. He starts to caress his Hyung hair, playing with it with his fingers, watching him while he is adoring what it’s in front of his eyes. It felt like it was the first time ever that he saw this blessing from God, but Yoongi knows every little inch of it and knows exactly what his owner likes… so he grabbs it at his base, firmly, before he places his tongue on the top of that stick of pleasure. Namjoon keeps caressing his Hyungs head whilst watching him taking care of his cook. He can feel that warm mouth being a comfortable place, moist and cozy. He can feel that tongue caressing gently every spot it could reach, and when Yoongi is reaching the base of Namjoon, he could barely breathe, Namjoon closes his eyes and lets his head fall backwards, lost in the pleasure of that mouth, and it was in that exact moment that Yoongi starts to move back with his head, but still sucking that piece of glory he was holding with his hand and when he reached the top, Namjoon almost lost his balance. He was forced to steady himself to the wall with the other free hand trying not to fall on top of his Hyung. Yoongi restarts again, sucking Namjoon faster every second, moving the hand in the opposite direction of his head, knowing that his lover loves that kind of movement. He can feel every muscles of Namjoon getting tense, following his breath, following his racing heart beat… Namjoon feels the sweat from his forehead starting to flow along his face, he can feel the growing pleasure that his Hyung is giving him and all of the sudden he takes off his own shirt. Genius Lab was so hot, filled by moans of pleasure and the scent of the two lovers mixing. Yoongi is sucking so hard that Namjoon is forced to press both hands to the wall, his balance was so unstable. The musician, grabbes his lovers pants and boxers and pulls them down to the floor ,following those longs legs which are completely tensed up in the attempt to balance the rest of his body. Yoongis fingers grab his lover's ass, scratching that delicate skin with his nails whilst his mouth is still sucking and giving Namjoon pleasure. It takes just a couple of minutes for Yoongi to stand up all of the sudden and ask for this fair share of that pleasure. His mouth reached Namjoon’s and they got lost in a long passionate kiss, before Yoongi is turning his chest to the wall, fitting his shoulders in between Namjoon's hands. The leader started to bite, lick and kiss his lover's neck while he forced his Hyung to suck his fingers, and Yoongi sucked those fingers like he was sucking Namjoon dick… and when those fingers were wet enough… Namjoon quickly reached his Hyung ass, starting to caress that sinful hole that Yoongi was just offering by pushing his ass to his lover's hand. Namjoon started with one finger tip, pushing it in slowly, making sure not to hurt his lover, he was paying attention to every moan, to every move of that pale body...and then he pressed in a second finger in.  
‘Oh… please…’ begs Yoongi ….  
‘What?’ whispers Namjoon against his lover neck  
‘I need it… stop with the games…’  
‘I’m not playing, Hyung’ Namjoon tone was so mischievous, the voice so low that Yoongi felt it going straight to his dick so he reached for it with his own hands, looking for some satisfaction from this game he was forced into. Namjoons free hands grabbed his Hyung’s.  
‘Ah… Naughty boy…’ he whispers, while the weight of his own body pushed Yoongi to the wall, leaving him so little space to breath and move.  
‘Namjoon…’ the pale skin of Yoongi’s face turned red, his look was blurry and it was obvious he couldn’t resists anymore ‘Please, I need you inside of me! He’ begged in a desperate whisper. Namjoon smirked at his lovers desperate plea, reaching, again for his mouth while he was taking out his fingers and grabbing his own sex at the entrance of the ultimate paradise of his Hyung body. He entered slowly, and Yoongi bites his lower lip showing a little bit of pain, but as Namjoon kept pushing, the pain grows until he was all inside and Yoongi feels he can start breathing again. He could clearly feel his lover completely inside of him, he could feel that sex pulsing and his body adjusting at that unnatural but at the same time so familiar, presence.  
Time stops for a moment, the air is filled with their quick breaths. Yoongi is still against the wall under Namjoon body, but he isn’t complaining. He is pushing back his hips a bit, and moved them forward again, an invitation to Namjoon. The rapper accepted it and started to move his hips faster, whilst his hands were on his Hyung dick fapping him on the opposite rhythm of his hips and the other hand keeps pinching Yoongi’s nipples. Balancing some pain with the pleasure.  
‘I’m coming…’ whispered Namjoon, their bodies were wet and covered in sweat. Their scents were mixed and their heartbeats were beating as one, running faster at every push. Yoongi tried to press himself to the wall and push his lover, he bends a little under Namjoon weight, spreading his legs a bit wider ,offering himself to his lover even more. Namjoon went even deeper than before and when the first contraction of pleasure hit Namjoon, Yoongi could feel it too and all of the sudden both of them were holding their breath, while coming one inside his Hyung and the other on his lover's hands which were moving even faster than before. Their bodies were tense and hot, all the muscles were in tension for every twitch caused by the apex of the amplex.  
Both of them yelled the others name, when the pleasure was at its top, and Namjoon could feel Yoongi tense around his sex like he never wants this feeling to end.

When everything was over, both of them fell on their knees. Yoongi fell in Namjoon arms, whilst the Leader was still half inside of him. Their chests were moving fast and they were trying to get their breath back. Namjoon relaxed with his back on the floor, looking at his Hyung’s pale back while he was obviously having some hard time to recover from what just happened. All of the sudden, Namjoon noticed how Yoongi was shivering… so he just reached for him and hugged him from behind while his sex was relaxing in Yoongi. 

None of them said a single world. They were just enjoying that smell of sex that was all over the place in that studio.


End file.
